Walkthrough
This walkthrough is currently incomplete. To find the most recent update, visit: Dragon's Blade Forums - Topic: Walkthrough Walkthrough by Doctor : dblade.doctor@gmail.com ###########++#############+++++++++++++++++++++++++#+++++++++###### ########################+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ############++#####++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#+++++++++++++ ################++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++####+++++++++++ #####+++::'####++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++##`##+++++++++++ #####@'+###+:+##+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#@#:@#++++++++++ ######+#@###@:'##+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++##+##++++++++++ ####+##+##+##''#############+########+#####++######+##,@#####++++++ ######+'#+++##+###:#:'##.`+###.+,:',###,,:@###.#;`;##,@##:.:##+++++ #######+##++##'##';:###`#####:###+#@#.'##@:##++#@@+##+##:#####+++++ ###++#+##++++#,+##:###+###;##.###;###,@#+#;###+###;#+::+;+####+++++ ##+++#+###+++#:###:####@;.;##+###,##';##+##'##+#+#:#+,,###+##++++++ ##+++##+#+++#+:###;@##+;##;###'#@:##'+#++#'#####++'#@+###++'+#+++++ #++++##'#++##.####:###:###;###+######:@#+#,###+#++,##+##,#####+++++ +++###,;+###`#####:@##;+#':##.########+###;##';###.##;,#:##:##+++++ ++++#.##++;+@##+#'#######@#@###.,'+###++:'#######.@+@##+#+:##++++++ ++++#########+++##################;##+#####+#####++##'+######++++++ #+++++++++++++++++++++++++++#;##+#,##++++++++++++#,:.::;+#+'+++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#';##:###+++++++++++++#::;';#''++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++########++++'+++++++'+#',###+'+++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++'+#####++++++++++++++++#;`'+'+'+'+++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'+++++'+++++++++++++++.;##'+++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'++'+'++++++++++++++'#;,:+#''+'++++++++ ++++++++++++++####++++++++++####+++'+++++++++++++#;,.##+'+'++++++++ ++++#@######+#+`+#++++++++++#.`##++'++++++++++++++::,+#''+++++++ ++++##.;#+,;###'##++++++++++##;@#++++++++++++++++',,.'+'+''++++++++ ++++##;###@'+##,##+++++++++'+#:@#+++++++++++++++#;;::#+'+'+++++++++ +++++#'##+#;###:##++###++++###'@#+###++'++++++++@:,:;++++++++++++++ +++++#'####.###:##+#+;##'###;';###@;+##+++++++'+;;:,;#+++++++++++++ +++++#;###`##+#,###.##+###.#@+'##;@##+#+++++'++##;,,:++++++++++++++ +++++#,##++,###:##;+##;##`@###:##:@##:##'++++++#;:`;#@'++++++++++++ +++++#;####''##,#####:'#+:##+#:@++;.:###++++++'#.,.,:#+++++++++++++ +++++#'##+##+##,###.#####+#++#'@;######++++++++#,,,.'#'++++++++++++ +++++#;##+#+'@#'##.###+##;##+#:#;;##+###+++++++#::`,##+++++++++++++ ++++##,+###.@##:##;###'###;##',@#+;##;@#++++++#+:,,;##+++++++++++++ ++++#.;+'+.###:+####;'+####;'#,+###''##+++++++#;:,,+@'+++++++++++++ ++++########+#########################++++++++@;+.+'#++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++'++++++#+'+++++++++++++@:',+;@++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#;+,;;#++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#'::;++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#.,:'++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#:,,+@+++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++',;+;#@+++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'.+'++''+'';;:'::::,+#+++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.##':;,.;';::::,,,:..:+++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#:::,';,:,:,,:,:,,`..;:,,:,+++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'',;,,.,:.,::'.:,```...:,.,:.,;++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++.;.,`;::::::,;.`..`...:;,.,:;.,++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++;`;,;;,,@#+':,.,,`..`....,:,,,':'+++# ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++',...,#+++++#,,`.`.`.:.;,.,,,;:;.,... ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#`,`,#++++++' ,,.``.,'#+';..,: ,`.,:; +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++,,':+++++++' :`..,,'++++++'`,,`,.::# +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#;.'+++++++',,,``.. +++++'.,.;`:++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'+:,+++++++ ..,.,:.'+++++++.:::`+++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++#+++++++', :.`.`; '+++++++:,:..+++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'` :.,: '+++++++,`..'+++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++' ` .'+++++++:,,:++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'' . :'+++++++#:++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'; ;'+++++++;#++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++'; ;'+++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++': ;'+++++++++++++++ #+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++##+''. ;'++#++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++###++'; .;'+###+++++++++## ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++####+'; ,'++#####+++++#### ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++####+'; ;'++############## ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++########+'; ;'+############### ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++##########+'; ;'+############### I.) Intro '''a. Opening Welcome to Dragon’s Blade! Soon you’ll be experiencing a turn-based fantasy RPG inspired by the classic games of the past. Any bug fixes, feedback, comments or suggestions should be emailed to nathan@dragonsblade.co. Your feedback is very much appreciated To begin, you will need to create your party of four characters by selecting a class and name for each character Please note that you will be able to modify your party makeup while playing from within any Inn. Also, the characters near the top of the order will be attacked more than those near the bottom. b. Create Your Party Select a class and enter a name for each party member: NOTE: Members near the top of the order will be attacked more often. There are four classes: *as seen on wiki* WARRIOR A melee 'tank' built to take damage and protect others. Warriors can sometimes protect others from harm by absorbing enemy blows intended for their party members. This can be annoying as if your warrior is frontline, he can get a bashing from enemies to the point of near-death and then suicidally throw himself in front of a completely unscathed support character. Stats: Str 2.5/lvl. Spd 1.7/lvl, Vit: 5.25/lvl Warrior equipment tends to further emphasise the warrior's natural durability by enhancing vitality above other attributes. TEMPLAR A hybrid Warrior/Cleric. Not as powerful at fighting as Warriors, they also have less mana than Clerics. They have their own set of defensive/healing spells that are slightly weaker clones of those used by Clerics. Templars high vitality means they have a similar capacity to absorb damage as warriors, which is helpful as they also throw themselves in front of blows aimed at weaker party members. Their melee ability is less than warriors but more than clerics. It's your choice to go with a templar or cleric in order to balance out stronger melee attacks from the templar with better healing and defensive spells from the cleric, but you probably don't need both - two sorcerers would be more deadly. The templar's lack of mana relative to the cleric means that the cleric is an easier choice, as the templar will require many potions of mana to perform all the necessary healing, although you can choose to equip your templar with equipment and rings aimed at spell-casters in order to boost his mana ability, although this will mean inferior melee powers. Stats: Str 1.33/lvl, Spd 1.5/lvl, Vit 4.5/lvl, Foc 1.27/lvl, Spi 2/lvl Templars can use all the same armor and weapons as warriors, and also all the same armor as clerics and sorcerers, as well as all weapons shared between clerics and socerers. JUGGERNAUT A melee fighter that deals damage using heavy, powerful weapons with single attacks. They can sometimes swing wildy, damaging all of their foes. The most powerful melee character in the game. Stats Str 5/lvl, Spd 1/lvl, Vit 3/lvl Juggernauts have their own set of equipment: armor is average, while weapons deal typically double the damage of other classes and also commonly boost strength. Speed-boosting rings and seeds of speed can help combine the juggernaut's raw power with additional blows to kill multiple enemies. THIEF A melee fighter that deals damage using light weapons with multiple attacks. Thieves wear medium armor and may sometimes poison their enemies. Stats: Str 1/lvl, Spd 5/lvl, Vit 3/lvl Thieves have their own set of equipment which tends to be similar in defense and attack to the average and will tend to enhance the thief's natural speed. ARCHER Like thieves, the archer deals very many relatively weak blows on the enemy. The archer is slightly stronger but slower than the thief. Their special ability, which cannot be negated, is that if you aim at an enemy anywhere behind the front row, the effect of the archer's attacks will be divided equally between all enemies up to that point in the line. So if you hit the back enemy of four, this will be divided between four. This makes archers good for softening up multiple enemies in order to allow a sorcerer to cast an 'affects all enemies' spell to finish them off. This can also be a negative if you are targeting a single dangerous enemy who is located at the back of the line. Since the archer is using a ranged weapon, he is not affected by enemy shield spells. Stats: Str 2/lvl, Spd 4/lvl, Vit 2.75/lvl Archers, like thieves and juggernauts, have unique equipment, which is generally average in damage/defense but will tend to boost the archer's speed over other attributes. CLERIC A support class who is ineffective at melee fighting and lacks any attacking spells, but has invaluable healing and defensive buff spells. Clerics when casting a spell may sometimes channel their power to add additional healing to the entire party. You will want to include at least one healer in your party, although you could fill this role with a templar. Stats: Str 0.5/lvl, Spd 0.5/lvl, Vit 2.5/lvl, Foc 3/lvl, Spi 3.5/lvl Clerics classes can use most of the same armor as sorcerers with some armor unique to only clerics and templars, and many weapons can be used interchangeably by clerics / templars and cleric / sorcerers. SORCERER A primarily offensive spell caster more powerful than any other class in battle. Sorcerers wear light armor and when casting a spell may sometimes channel their power to boost their own mana regeneration. This is one class that every party should include, the reason being that their spells are far more powerful than melee attacks - an 'all enemies' spell cast by a sorcerer will often do as much damage to each of seven enemies as a warrior does to only one. The two main disadvantages of sorcerers is that their attacks use mana, the cost of which at higher levels is considerable, meaning that you will require many mana potions in addition to the boost earned at level up, and secondly their speed stat is very low, so they are likely to act last in battle, so other characters need to consider their actions in view of the sorcerer most likely going last. Compared with clerics and templars, sorcerers lack any healing spells, but both are able to cast defensive buffs that enhance stats and create offensive shields around players. Stats: Str 0.25/lvl, Spd 0.6/lvl, Vit 2.25/lvl, Foc 3.25/lvl, Spi 4.5/lvl Sorcerers use all the same armor as clerics, and many weapons can be used by both classes, but some are unique to clerics or sorcerers. CHARACTER STATS VITALITY: Increase your total health points (HP). HP is calculated according to this formula: Current Level * (Vitality/4.55 + 11) STRENGTH: Works with your damage stat (determined by your weapon) to determine the amount of damage per hit. SPEED: Increase the number of hits per attack, inceases your chance to go first in battle and increases your chance to escape. SPIRIT: Increases your total mana pool (if applicable). (Only applies to TEMPLAR, CLERIC and SORCERER). Your mana is equal to Current Level * (Spirit/10 + 5) FOCUS: Increases the power of your spells (if applicable). Boost is limited to 75%, so beyond a certain point this will not help, higher level spells require higher focus in order to earn the same level of boost. (Focus only applies to TEMPLAR, CLERIC and SORCERER) Certain spells can temporarily improve your stats, while most equipment will boost one or more of the stats. These boosts take effect immediately, in the case of vitality and spirit these boosts will boost only affect your maximum HP/mana, so if you increase your vitality you will then need to heal that character to enjoy any effect from the boost. Stats increase each time you level up and the amount of increase depends on the class - as shown above. You can start with whatever combination you like, but I started with the default Warrior, Juggernaut, Cleric, Sorcerer. Therefore my guide will be based upon that combo. Advice for other combo’s will be added later. ˅ II.) Beginning Journey You wake up slowly, disoriented and confused… After a quick look around you realize you have no idea where you are.. The last thing you remember was boarding a ship, but even that memory seems strange.. How did you get here? ..Why are you here? Perhaps you should look around a little more.. There must be answers somewhere… ------------------------------- You wake up in a small area with 3 barrels. Break them for a Potion of Light Healing +6 gold, Cloth Tunic +12 gold, and 2 Sharpened Sticks. I recommend equipping the Cloth Tunic and one Sharpened Stick to your Warrior and the other Stick to your Juggernaut. Exit this area to enter the Overworld, then just walk upwards into the town. a. Larkwood You enter in front of the Inn. The barrel in between the Armory and the Magic Shop holds a Seed of Spirit. The barrel in the far left corner of the screen past the maze of trees holds a Seed of Focus. The other barrels will give you two torches, one medical herb, one small bomb, one sharpened stick, and gold. The right bookshelf in the Elder’s house has a Seed of Strength in it. The cabinet in the building at the end of the right path has a Potion of Light Healing. The right shelf in the building to the immediate right of the Inn has a Potion of Light Mana. Walk into the river and follow it until your north of the Inn to pick up an Old Bracelet. Give it to the person walking to the right of the Armory and above the Inn for 10 Gold and 3 Experience. Walk down the stairs of the upper right building to get to an underground cave. The right path leads to a chest with a dagger which you should equip to your Warrior. The left path leads to some stairs that bring you to two chests which contain a Potion of Light Healing & Light Mana. The man by the fire is a special character that will accept monster drops and bags of stolen goods from you. When you collect 5 of an item except for crystals, then you can give them to him for a reward. He also gives rewards for bags of stolen goods which are acquired from thieves. Thieves appear during the night in any town. His appearances appear to be mostly random, so just look around at night. Also, hitting the action button next to the campfire gives your party a morale boost. There are people like him throughout the game marked by campfires. While exploring the town, you learn that the Elder’s daughter has disappeared. You’re going to look for her. Before you leave, you should be well-prepared. Going down the stairs in the Inn leads to an instance dungeon. This dungeon changes every time you enter it, and alters its difficulty in proportion to your level. There are great items to be had down there, so I highly recommend finishing it at least twice before you go. To finish the dungeon, you must find and press a blue switch which releases the dungeon boss. You must then find, challenge, and defeat the boss to clear the dungeon. Don’t be discouraged if you need to leave. The gear and gold will make your next attempt much easier. Equip your people with the best gear you can afford while leaving yourself some leeway with gold. If you ran the dungeon, then you should already have some half-way decent gear. There’s better stuff in the next town, so if you believe you leveled enough for a short Overworld trek then you can try to save up. Before you leave the city, I highly recommend you purchase Spark and Cure if you don’t already have them. Spark is incredibly effective against Gremlins. You’ll soon meet them. Go ahead and make your way north. Enemies: Fiendling Giant Beetle Goblinoid Green Jelly Green Snake Toxic Jelly Yellow Jelly There’s only one path, so just keep going until you cross a bridge. This puts you in the Flinton area. b. Flinton The enemies change at this point…for the worse Enemies: *Grey Wolf *Gremlin *River Snake *Troll Eventually you’ll reach a new town called Flinton. There isn’t much to do here except upgrade your magic and equipment. You should also take advantage of the nearby Inn to grind the nearby monsters before you enter your first dungeon. *I had already been to Flinton when I started this walkthrough, so I don’t remember the contents of the barrels. I’ll eventually go back for this info, but I’d appreciate the info if anyone knows offhand. Leave the city and travel east until you find a cave entrance in the mountains. You have a long walk before you can get to an Inn, so make sure you are very well prepared. c. The Cave of the Wisp Enemies: Cave Gremlin Demon Bat Ghost Troll Unholy Flame You can make your way through anyway you like. I highly suggest collecting all of the treasure before facing the final boss. The gear is pretty great, and you’ll pick up some other nice things from all the monsters you’ll have to face. The treasure chests hold: Top right corner: left chest: krazeiee's Lance right chest: potion of healing Far right in the middle of the screen: left chest: defender’s blade right chest: symbol of resurrection Directly under that: top chest: Writ: Heal III middle chest: Staff of Life bottom chest: Twisted Dagger That little niche in the rock just a little to the left of the above: Heartwood Bow The loop right in the middle: Top chest: Tome: Fire Shield III Bottom chest: Orb of Flinton The chest closest to the center of the map: Writ: Guard of Light The dead end under the previously mentioned chest: left chest: Mystic’s Robe middle chest: Heartwood Shield right chest: Sparkling Rod The two all the way on the bottom: top chest: Iron Half Plate bottom chest: 300 gold The next two that you hit just following the path: First one: Scryer's Parchment Second one: Orb of the Wisp The chests after beating the boss: Far left: Symbol of Resurrection Next one: Glowing Emerald Ring Next one: 500 gold Far right: Orb of Larkwood & Orb of the Wisp *I didn’t start this until I had already got the 5 closest to the entrance, so I’ll figure that out later. After you make it through the dungeon, you’ll face Bone Wispy (the boss) and a few bats. He’s pretty standard. You shouldn’t have trouble wearing him down. Once you defeat him, you can collect the chests and rescue the Elder’s Daughter. She’s scared, confused, and she has no idea how she ended up an entire mountain range away waist deep in a steaming pile of monster. She returns home (somehow o_0), so you can use one of those Orbs that you retrieved to get yourself out of there. Btw, you can probably dump a few monster items with campfire guy now. Once you make it back to the Elder’s house, he’ll give you a key to an underground entrance. Here you’ll find an Orb of Larkwood and a portal to your next destination. III.) The Two Towers Enemies: Arch Glubster Armored Jelly Basking Troll Bright Serpent Bugoon Deranged Goblin Enraged Gremlin Evil Knight Flickering Spirit Furious Venomous Fiend Ghost Mad Apprentice Mystic Red Scale Snake Sun Snake Venomous Fiend Werewolf a. Kanticle Make your south across a bridge until you reach the next town, Kanticle. There are a few odds and ends you can pick up around here before you move on. In the shelf in the T-shaped building, there’s a Symbol of Resurrection. In the shelf in the building to the bottom left corner of the city, there’s an Orb of Kanticle. There’s also a Sprite’s Shield in the chest in the same building, but you can’t get to it quite yet. The barrels around town just have gold and very low level items like potions. There’s also a casino where you can win gold through Slots or Blackjack. Play at your own risk. While you’re browsing around, I highly suggest you get several Orbs of Kanticle from the shop. You’ll need it to warp out of the next two dungeons, and it might save your rear if you can’t handle the local wildlife. Questioning the citizens will inform you that there’s a recent bandit problem that’s been plaguing Kanticle. One gentleman even lost a very precious necklace to the scoundrels. You also learn there are hidden areas scattered throughout the map, and you should be on the lookout. Lastly, you learn that there are two wizards in two towers that are attempting to capture a dragon, and that the portal to the distant shore is currently offline because the two orbs that power it are missing. Obviously, these two facts are related. For now, this is all you can do here. You’ll see a small structure to the south. This is the portal to the other shore that’s currently not working. Remember where that is and move on. Cross the bridge east of Kanticle, then cross the bridge immediately north. You should eventually be able to turn right where there’s a bridge allowing you to come back south. Once you cross it, head south to the small forest area here: That spot leads to a hidden area with a merchant that sells some miscellaneous items and skeleton keys. You really should grind in this area until you have enough to buy two. If you don’t, the oncoming dungeons will be quite unpleasant. Once you have a key, then you can retrieve the Sprite’s Shield back in Kanticle. I’m not 100% on this, but there’s a lot of forest and open area north of the hidden area. There’s no hidden area, I walked the whole forest. But while I was mapping, I got some great gear, so I think that might be a sweet spot for grinding. You be the judge. Optional Quest: Cross the bridge east of Kanticle. Head directly north until you reach a dead end with some forest. The hidden area is here: There’s a group of Bandits in a hidden area that you can challenge. Be warned! I took these guys on at level 15 without any prep, and they planted the foot firmly up my team’s rear ends and admired their new shoes. You get some great gear for beating them though, so if you decide to take them on then you can probably do it at level 17. If not, then scroll down to the big red HERE. Here’s how I did it (at lvl 17): Magic used: Cleric: Heal III, Regeneration, Divine Regrowth, Revive, Shield of Light Sorcerer: Trickle of Mana II, Souldrain II, Fire Shield III, Burning Venom III, Enchanted Focus II When you arrive in the hidden area, you don’t automatically start fighting the bandits. Take this time to cast Regeneration, Divine Regrowth, Fire Shield II, and Shield of Light on the entire party. Also cast Trickle of Mana II and Enchanted Focus II on your two casters. Now you can talk to the bandit and start the fight. Begin by having the Warrior and Juggernaut attack the Bandit Leader. You must have picked up a powerful scroll or two by now, so have your Cleric use it on the Bandit Leader. Have your caster use Burning Venom on the Bandit Leader. After the first volley, have the Warrior use potions and the Cleric use Revive and Heal to sustain the party. Keep an eye on the Warrior since he likes to protect the party at his own expense. Have the Juggernaut focus the Bandit Leader and have the Sorcerer spam Souldrain II. When you win, you can claim the chests behind them containing a Copper Amulet and a Stolen Necklace. The Stolen Necklace belongs to a silver-haired man in Kanticle chillin by the shop. He’s so thankful, he give you this as a reward: HERE When you’re ready, you can move on to the next dungeon. Head southwest of the hidden area to find a little peninsula with a lone tower on it. Make sure you’re doing on health and mana, then head inside. b. Tower of the Western Sky Enemies: Bright Serpent Deranged Goblin Flickering Spirit Glyphclaw Mad Apprentice Red Scale Snake Venomous Fiend Werewolf Map by Krowbar This map is too small for me to put chests on top of without covering the map, so I’ll just direct you to all of them. Just keep walking forward until you’re forced to make a left. Walk all the way to the bottom of the screen for a Scryer’s Parchment. You’ll see an opening in the wall to your right that leads to a spiraling path to an Elven Hood and a Blue Iron Helm. Backtrack out of the spiral back toward the entrance, but this time take the opening to the left. There’s only a single path for a while. When you come to the fork, take the right path for a Rapier of Speed and a Fiery Crusher. Turn around and take the left path. There will be two chests that you can plainly see containing a Potion of Greater Healing and a Golem's Hammer. Now take the stairs. Take the path down and to the right. You’ll reach chests containing an Imbued Chain Coif and a Blue Iron Shield. Now just follow the outer edge of the wall around the room. There will be a chest containing an Elven Shield toward the top of the room, a Tracium Beret a little further, and an Elven Robe at the top left. Turn around once you get the robe and enter the inner part of the room via the opening in the upper right corner. Take the stairs. The lower path leads to three chests containing a Blue Iron Breastplate, a pair of Tracium Wristwraps, and Imbued Leather Bracers. Backtrack and take the upper path to find Imbued Chain Armor, a Sunkissed Bow, and the next stairwell. There will be a chest containing a Tracium Vest and a wizard blocking your path to two more chests. Prepare yourself, then talk to the wizard to fight the Seer of the West. He has two pet Immature Gold Drakes, but other than that he’s pretty standard. He has a crap ton more health than your previous foes, but as long as you can keep consistently healing yourself and dealing damage then you should be fine. Unless you were stupid and tried to take him on at level 15 or something. Once you defeat him, you’ll have access to the Orb of the West and a set of Imbued Leather Armor. Go ahead and use an Orb of Kanticle to get yourself out of there. c. Tower of the Eastern Sky To get to the next tower, go right from the Hidden Area shop. Pass up a small mountain range, and then head south. You’ll eventually be able to go right and follow a path leading upwards toward the Tower of the East. If you feel you’re ready then head inside. Enemies: Bright Serpent Enraged Gremlin Flickering Spirit Glyphclaw Spiritist Werewolf Wizard Map by Krowbar Head north and go right. That path will hold a longbow of the elves, a Fiend's Bite, an Orb of Blue Light, and an Edge of Frenzy. Backtrack and take the path to the left to the first stairwell. There will be a chest with a Mammoth Linked Helm. At the top of the screen there will be a Phylite Laced Helm. There will be a Skeletal Hand and an Orb of Darkness by the stairs. Go ahead and ascend. Go north when you can to get a Tiger Hide Helm, a Siren’s Shield, a Siren’s Hood, and a Sword of the Guardian. The path is pretty self-explanatory. Backtrack and take the southern route. Go south again once you can for a Phylite Laced Wristwraps, a Gorilla Linked Helm, a Crystalline Claymore, and Brute’s Linked Bracers. Backtrack to the most recent fork and head north. There will be two paths to the left. Take the highest one for an Icy Iron Shield and a Knife of Energy. The other path has the next set of stairs. In this room, there’s a chest in the top right corner and four chests in the middle. I don’t know what’s in the top-right one. I’ll get it next playthrough. The four middle ones contain a Crystal Imbued Sword, a Staff of the Divine, a Phylite Staff, and a Siren’s Shield. Head up the next stairs. The fight with the Seer of the East goes just like his brother except he has two Immature White Drakes. Once you defeat him, you get the Orb of the East and an Icy Iron Breastplate. Use an Orb of Kanticle, and then head south after saving to the Shrine. Place the two Orbs in their slots to reactive the portal to Breckerton. IV.) Breckerton